1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas combustor, especially to a gas combustor capable of fully vaporizing liquid gas.
2. Description of Related Art
Fire is a must have element in our lives, with fire, we can cook food, can be provided with lighting, and the fire can also be used for combustion operations such as forging, soldering and welding. Take a canned gas for example, liquid gas is contained therein, the canned gas can be used for refilling a lighter or combined in a portable gas stove for lighting objects or cooking food, thereby providing convenience in use.
With the convenience provided by the canned gas, there are two types of gas combustors in the marketplace, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,149 (corresponding to the Taiwan Utility Patent No. 110192) and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,919 (corresponding to the Taiwan Utility Patent No. 112652) have disclosed a gas combustor, in which a connection nozzle at the bottom thereof is connected to a gas discharge valve of a canned gas, so liquid gas can be injected into a fuel storage tank, thereby enabling a gas discharge device installed in the gas combustor to be provided with the gas and a combustion device to be provided with fuel.
Another type of gas combustor is illustrated as following: the U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,684 (corresponding to the Taiwan Utility Patent No. 134495) and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,794 (corresponding to the Taiwan Utility Patent No. 122521) have disclosed a gas combustor, in which an engage device is installed in the gas combustor, after being connected with a canned gas available in the marketplace, the fuel in the canned gas is enabled to be supplied to the combustion device, thereby being able to be used for soldering or welding or other combustion operations.
In fact, when the second type of the above-mentioned gas combustor is used for soldering, welding or drying, the hand-held canned gas is often disposed upside down. At this moment, because the liquid gas is released with high pressure, the liquid gas may not have enough time for being fully vaporized, so some liquid gas would be directly ejected out from the flame nozzle, the unsufficient combustion may not only lower the combustion efficiency but also cause a possible accident. Moreover, on some occasion with lower temperature, the phase changing from liquid phase to gaseous phase happened inside the canned gas may not be complete due to the low temperature environment, so the gas combustor is not easy to be ignited.
As such, how to enable the gas combustor to effectively and fully vaporize the liquid gas for increasing the combustion efficiency shall be seriously concerned by the skilled people in the art.